Late Nights Early Mornings
by Kenarik
Summary: Late Nights, Early Mornings and lots of miscommunication.  Not just by our favorite duo.    This was my first dive into Castle Fanfic. Please leave a review or even just comments.  This also was began Pre-Season 3, I'd seen the promo not the first Episode
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, nor anything within the show. I leave the copyrights to their true owners. I do not work for anyone that works on, or airs, Castle. If requested I shall pull this story without hesitation.

My Thanks to the wonderful castletv (dot) net /chat friends I have including (but not limited to) Elizagoth, castlegirl, belle_lover, cookme25, AKT and Stephiesplzs for their inspiration and willingness to aid this author when she truly needed it. If I have forgotten someone, Whoopsie! My Bad! Totally not intentional!

Sitting in his semi-dark penthouse, Rick Castle sighed. _It's late, I should go to bed._ His laptop sat on his lap but the screen was still blank. His slippered feet were up on the desk while his bare torso was leaned back in the one of his many writing poses. The manuscript was finished and turned in. He was waiting to do his copy edits. He sighed, _So why aren't I going?_

Of course he knew the answer, it was because of the dreams. They had started well over a year ago and at first they were innocent. _No Rickie, they weren't. Don't delude yourself_, he chided his inner self. _They only seemed so, we both know had the shock not woken me they would have gotten __much__ more explicit_. That idea made him smile, to have the oh-so-controlled Kate Beckett doing things that were not controlled…

_Get a hold of yourself, Castle, thinking like that makes everything worse._ Giving up on even writing an outline for the next Nikki Heat book, Rick closed his laptop.

That's when he heard the front door open. Alexis was already asleep, he had checked as he came downstairs. Mother, he thought wryly. Quietly he put the computer on the desk and walked to his office door. Sure enough Martha Rodgers was indeed back, at least for the evening. She was relocking the door when Rick loudly cleared his throat. A startled gasp met his ears, then he was blinded by the light.

"Richard, what on Earth? What are you doing up at this hour?" The Grand Dame asked as she got her heart back under control. She set the bag she was carrying down and crossed to her son. "What's wrong? Is Alexis…"

Rick cut her off there. "Alexis is fine. She's fast asleep. I was trying to think of an outline for the next book, and failing… miserably."

Martha knew what he wasn't saying. "Ah, in other words. You're bored." She had a unique was of cutting right to the heart of the matter. She directed them to the couch, still aware that her son had a torch as big as the city. "Have you called her? Or one of the others for that matter?"

Rick, of course, followed Martha and sat. He hadn't tried calling anyone. He was still hurt that they had arrested and interrogated him. "Mother, " he began trying to gather his arguments, "They arrested me. They thought I had done something wrong. Me. They know me and still thought I was a suspect."

Martha sighed; she had heard this for the last few days. "Richard, you were standing over a dead body. They were doing their jobs." She raised a hand forestalling him cutting her off. "Don't forget darling. They did find out it wasn't you and let you go. Find a way to invite them over, poker maybe. All of them."

Wiping his face Rick knew his mother was right, not that he'd ever let her know that. So instead he made up an excuse. "I don't even know if they all play poker mother." He was grasping and they both knew it.

"Then make it a karaoke night, have Alexis and I here even, something to bring you together without a body." She patted his leg in her loving way. "I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do. For now, it's late Richard and I'm tired. We can talk more later, go to sleep. I'm sure everything will look up in the morn…" Martha had looked at her watch. "Well later this morning anyway. Good night Darling." With that and a dazzling smile for her son, she headed upstairs.

With a shake of his head, Rick smiled back. "Good night Mother."

He sat there another few minutes; maybe she had a good idea. Maybe he could invite everyone to his place. Get us back together with something other than having someone die. Not a bad idea. He leaned forward to get up and ended up un-sticking his back from the leather couch. Making a mental note to have the AC checked he padded over and turned out the lights. _Dreams be damned, it's past time to sleep_. He thought as he climbed the stairs to his room. Stopping at the window for a personal good night. Standing there he couldn't help himself. Touching the glass lightly he sent his thoughts out to the one he cared about. Good Night Kate, Sleep Well.

Going back over to the bed he again turned down the covers, sliding into the cool sheets his tired brain finally gave up. His last conscious thought was one of desperation. _I'm so __tired__ of being alone._


	2. Chapter 2

Across town, in a darkened apartment, a dream turned decidedly odd. Ring… Ring… _That bird is ringing, birds don't ring_. Kate's tired brain suddenly made the connection. It wasn't a bird at all. Fumbling in the dark she found and opened her phone. "Beckett." She listened as the Sergeant apologized for waking her. Another life had ended, another case had begun.

Turning on her bedside light she wrote the address down. "Alright, thanks Sarge. No it's really no trouble, goes with the job." She stole a glance at the clock. Kate groaned, today was beginning three hours early. "Alright, I'm on my way. No Sarge, you don't. Ok thanks, Bye." She closed her phone and sat up. What she wouldn't give… _No use in wishing, I don't know any coffee shops open this early_. She cut herself off as she flung back the covers and got up.

Twenty minutes later Detective Kate Beckett was rolling away from her home to another crime scene. She promised her no longer sleep addled brain it's favorite coffee, later. As she rolled she thought about calling Castle, then dismissed it as a bad idea. He still wasn't happy with her over the last case. She had been sure he was their murderer. _Oh come now Katie_, her inner Dad mocked, _you were doing your job but you never truly thought of him as a suspect. If you had, you wouldn't have interrogated him yourself._

Disgusted with herself Kate shoved that line of thinking into the deepest recesses of her mind. In May she had almost made a huge mistake, she knew that now. Remembering the way Castle looked at his ex-wife and publisher cut Kate deeply, let alone that they spent the summer together.

Kate cut her rambling thoughts off as she arrived at the address. It was time to work. Getting out of the car she was met by her favorite M.E. and best friend, Dr. Lanie Parish.

"Hey. It's just us girls for now, the boys aren't here yet. So far this seems more open than shut." Lanie and Kate moved to the body. "A lawyer. Here's his wallet." She handed it to Kate, who had put her gloves on. "He's got a ligature mark around his neck, but I don't think that's what killed him. It doesn't look deep enough from here." She nodded and her crew began bagging the body.

Kate opened the wallet and looked through it. "Nicolas Traylor, 46. One of the Senior Partners at Buchanan, Renoir and Traylor." She looked up and saw Esposito and Ryan. "You're late." She half smiled as Ryan handed her a coffee.

"You're welcome." he said. Ryan then took in the scene. Noticing some cameras, he took notes on who he needed to talk to about video.

"We heard coming up. Looks like our Media Czar is off and running. I'll wait for more info and we'll double team it." Esposito said as he spotted something fall from the victim's hand. Walking over, he picked up an iPod Nano. Noticing it was on pause, he lifted the ear buds to his ear and then choked on a laugh. Holding the buds out, both Lanie and Kate clearly heard the tune 'Lawyers, Guns and Money' by Warren Zevon playing.

Kate smiled. "Now there's something I wouldn't expect. A lawyer with a sense of humor." She then took a look at Mr. Traylors's address. "You guys see what else we can find, I'll go inform his wife of this. Maybe she can give us some insight." Kate frowned slightly, she knew this address.

Ryan got a peek at the address. "Hey isn't that Castle's building?" He completely missed his partners 'You're being stupid again' look.

Kate sighed, a bit more wistfully than she knew. "Yes, it is." She missed Lanie and Esposito exchanging looks that clearly said 'Here we go again'.


	3. Chapter 3

What felt like days later, Kate was getting a better picture of her victim. His wife broke into tears that turned into full on sobs as Kate relayed the news. In between crying jags, Nichelle Traylor admitted that a few days ago. Just after they had gotten home from their second honeymoon, she had tried strangling her husband. Mrs. Traylor said it was in response to a fight they had at the time over she catching him cheating with a hula girl. That jived with what Lanie had seen at the scene but it deepened the mystery as to how he actually died. Kate's thought raced round in circles as she rode the elevator down to go back to the Precinct. As she got out, they were interrupted.

"Detective Beckett?" A young voice asked slightly bewildered. Alexis was on her was to school when she saw Kate in the lobby of their building. "You aren't here for Dad are you? He isn't up yet."

Kate, finally aware, answered a bit abruptly. "No, not here for him." The coffee Ryan gave her was wearing off and her early morning was showing.

Taken a bit back, Alexis covered well. "Oh, ok." She decided to take a chance. "Are you coming over for poker tomorrow? Dad's been teaching me." While – yes there was a game tomorrow and yes, it was going to be her first real game. Alexis wasn't sure that Kate would be really interested.

Kate sighed heavily. "Look kiddo, I hadn't heard of it. I'm not trying to be rude, but I got a case dropped on me at 4 a.m.. My last coffee was worn off and I could use a nap." She hated how mean and angry she sounded. She also was rubbing in between her eyes, trying to massage away a small headache.

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry." Alexis looked at her watch. Almost time to get going. "Hey you could grab a nap on the couch. Dad's out, he won't mind. He might not even know if it's a short nap." She made a sleeping gesture as she spoke of her dad. She had missed Kate during the summer, not that she'd had a chance to do more than e-mail a couple times.

The lure of a nap was strong, even if it was on a couch. "Would _you_ mind Alexis? It is your home too." Kate was sure she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway.

A light bubble of laughter met the question. "Detective, I wouldn't have offered if I minded." She hit the elevator button. "Besides, it looks like I forgot something." She opened her bag, it wasn't even half full. She thought she had packed, but obviously gotten distracted.

Kate shook her head. "You're normally better than that Alexis. I'll let people know what's going on." She called Esposito. "Hey, FYI I'm going 10-89 and maybe 10-63." She listened for a bit. "I'm wiped, gonna grab a nap and food if I have time. No, not at my place. Alexis has offered the couch." She was then razzed lightly. "Forget it, he's out like a light and won't know I've been there. Yeah, we should all grab it. Early Mornings…" There was disgust in her voice. "Later."

Of course Alexis heard half of the conversation and could infer the rest. She bounced into the elevator and hit the button for the house. "This is great, Kate. If you need anything check my room. When we get up there I'll go grab you a pillow." She was clearly excited to have this secret from her dad. The elevator quickly got them to the correct floor, by this time Alexis had her keys out.

Following the bubbly teen, Kate sighed in relief as the couch came into view. Early Mornings had never been a favorite of hers. _Stupid ringing birds_, she mentally grumbled. Taking off her jacket and shoes, Kate placed her shield, gun and cell on top of the coffee table.

Alexis meanwhile, had all but bounded up the stairs to grab her books and pillow. Glancing at her father's door she noticed it was still closed. _Now there's a good sign_, she thought as she got to her room. _Dad needs to forgive Detective Beckett, everyone really_. She scooped her books into her bag, closing it right after. Slinging the bag, she then grabbed her pillow.

Kate laid down trying to get comfortable; it wasn't difficult on this couch. She was half asleep when she felt something hit her. Shooting up, she heard a giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there. Thought you'd be in the bathroom." Alexis smiled. Glancing at her watch. "Oh boy, I gotta go. Hope to see you tomorrow!" She waved as she closed and locked the door.

Kate didn't trust herself not to say something she would regret. Instead she threw a look at Alexis that she'd throw at Castle, 'Uh-huh, Yeah Sure' it said. As the teen left Kate grabbed the pillow and paid down again. Soon enough sleep stole over the hard working detective.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick woke and stretched. Rolling slightly he saw the clock. _Whoa, I must have needed sleep._ His next thought had him getting out of bed and scrambling for the door. _Alexis, crap did she get off to school ok?_ He fumbled around his room for a bit searching for, and not finding, his robe. Remembering where it was, he smacked his forehead. _Downstairs_. He rushed out and found Alexis' door open. _That's a good sign; at least she's up_. Tramping down the stairs he called out. "Alexis? Pumpkin?" There was no sign of her; even her book bag was gone. His heart stopped.

Half asleep on the couch, Kate responded to the calls she heard. "She's gone to school." Sleep began again over taking Kate and she made normal getting re-comfortable noises, small groans and sighs.

Rick stopped. _Kate is on the couch. What is Kate doing on the couch?_ He padded over amazed that she would be here at all. Reaching out a hand, he gently shook his favorite detective into wakefulness. "Beckett. Beckett." She was resisting him, again. Finally he gave up. "Kate, did you say something about Alexis?"

Detective Beckett woke to a very male, very naked chest inches from her face. The hand on her shoulder registered an instant later. Jerked out of her semi-wake state Kate abruptly sat up. "Castle." She said neutrally while thinking, Oh My God, he wasn't supposed to know I'd been here! Her heart pounded slightly as she took in his Worried Dad face. "Castle, what's wrong?"

His blue eyes and sleep-tousled hair spoke volumes. "Where's Alexis? How did you get in? _When_ did you get in?" The questions rolled off his normally glib tongue with a seriousness Kate didn't expect. He was almost frantic to find out what she knew.

As he asked his rapid fire questions Kate tried to take control. "Castle. Castle! CASTLE!" She was nearly shouting. When he quieted, she sighed. "Alexis caught me as I was leaving a questioning. Yes, the victim lived in your building. I was tired after my 4 a.m. wakeup call so she said I could nap here. She brought me up here, got her books she had forgotten and me her pillow and went to school." She twisted her father's watch around. "That was three hours ago." Kate grabbed her shoes and began putting them back on. "In fact I need to get back to the case."

Rick's child-like curiosity was piqued. "Who was it?" He asked casually as he walked for his office and robe. "Maybe I can help."

Kate eye rolled her way into watching Castle put on his robe. She had, of course, noticed _other_ morning things and was silently impressed. "A lawyer on Five, Nicolas Traylor."

Rick stopped. "Nick 'I Hate Halloween' Traylor. Yeah, I knew him. No sense of fun or laughter, giving toothbrushes out at Halloween." Rick scoffed as he tied his robe closed and noticed his normal mornings' reaction. Cursing himself silently he tried to down play the issue by standing behind his office chair. "So, he's dead huh. That should make a few people, other than myself, very happy." He nearly sighed aloud with relief as his morning reaction began righting itself.

Kate saw his reaction and smiled. "Relax Castle. I know it's a normal reaction for the male of the species." She felt as if she was putting him out of her misery by saying that. By now she was fully ready to go and striding towards the door. Before she opened it, she delivered one parting shot. Turning, she called out. "Oh, and Castle. Nice." She opened the door and walked into what was left of the morning, for once today Kate was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle moved, trying to catch Beckett before she left. Of course he heard the door close before he got out of his office. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He berated himself as he banged his head on the doorframe. He should have known she'd notice. He couldn't leave things this way, he had to… He raised his head, what did he have to do? He stared blankly at the front door.

Martha had stopped on the stairs when she heard Kate and Richard talking. _Now there's a good sign._ She decided to listen instead of making herself known. As Kate left she was glad she'd done so. Casually, she descended. "Good Morning, Richard. Was that Kate I heard?" She played innocent.

Shaken out of his reverie, Rick smiled as he turned. "Morning Mother. Yes, apparently someone in the building has been murdered." He was trying to appear casual about it.

With a tone sharper than she might have wanted, Martha spoke as she hit the bottom of the stairs. "Cut that out. I saw what happened."

Rick turned, horrified. "Mother. You were _spying_ on _me_!" He tried to turn things around. Rick even turned his dad face on her.

"Not spying, darling. Merely deciding not to upset the delicate dance that is you and Kate Beckett." Martha's sunny smile was a give away that something was up.

It was clear that he'd been seen through. Rick walked to the couch, picked up the pillow and unabashedly flopped onto the couch, sighing heavily. Before saying anything, he inhaled the scent on the pillow. A mixture of Alexis and Kate's scents rose to meet him. In his mind's eye he saw Kate holding a small child. He knew that child was their child. Giving himself a mental shake, _How do I win her back?_

"Go after her." Martha said quietly. "I saw how you were when you came back from The Hamptons. Complaining vociferously about that Harridan." She sat down next to her son. "Richard, we both know that if you don't fight for her, you'll never forgive yourself. Yes, how you came back to them was difficult. Get over it." She pushed him. "Go upstairs and then go after her."

Misery rising, he knew that his mother was right. The trip with Gina had been an un-mitigating disaster, in every way but one. He got the book done. It had been the only way to stay away from her. His thoughts filled with all the small things that Kate did that intrigued him. In a small voice, he asked the questions that he had a hard time voicing. "What if she's still with _him_? What if she doesn't want me?"

"Richard, you will never know for sure unless you confront her about it. And I don't mean in anger. Be calm, clear, concise, and most of all NOT charming." She held up a hand, ceasing his beginning to ask a stupid question. "You can turn the charm off, you do it without thinking about it when you are serious. A condition _I_ rarely see." She raised a hand to her own chest. "Speak to her seriously, fix whatever's broken, even in some small way."

Rick now knew what he had to do. It wasn't just Kate he needed to get on the good side of again, it was everyone. Leaning over he kissed his mother's cheek. "You're right mother." As it looked like she was about to say something, he laid a finger on her lips. "Yes, I know you're always right and I never listen to you. I'll see you next time." He bounded up the stairs to put his plan into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Lanie sat at Kate's desk, tapping a report on her hand. Her girl had gone off the radar for several hours. Something was up, Lanie knew it. "You're sure she said she'd be back."

Esposito nodded, he was reading the financial report for their current vic. "That's what she said." Finding nothing unusual he set it down. "Why? What do you think happened?"

"Javi, she was in his building and at his place. It doesn't take a genius." Ok so Lanie was inferring a lot. But she knew Kate Beckett. _That's one girl who needs a life_.

"Don't buy it." Said Esposito. "He didn't call, any of us, when he got back. I say she was telling the truth." He came over and sat on Beckett's desk. "Besides she said his kid offered the couch."

Ryan came into the bullpen. "Wife's alibi checks." He noticed Lanie. "Hey doc. Coming up for a breath of life?" He placed the folder he was carrying on his desk.

"Ha ha funny man." Lanie said dryly. "What's you take on Beckett's call?" She, as the boys had, had seen what happened last spring. Since then the three of them had been comparing notes.

Ryan shrugged. "Don't know. She was hurt by what happened."

"That's for true." Lanie interjected.

Ryan shook his head. "_But_ she also made it clear that she'd be okay. He screwed up, he needs to fix it."

Castle had come up an elevator behind Ryan. As he exited he heard just what, or rather who, was being discussed. _Damn it._ He'd never meant to hurt Beckett. Now he knew what to do for sure. Stepping where he could be seen, he put his 2 cents in. "Yes, but how exactly should _he_ fix it?"

The three of them jumped, they hadn't known that Castle had been there. "See his mother gave him some ideas, but he finds it's better to find out directly from those whom he wronged." Castle stopped by Beckett's desk.

Lanie was on her feet as he stopped. "Writer boy do you know what you did to her? Forget us and our feelings."

Both Ryan and Esposito got up. "Hey!" They said in unison.

Lanie just looked at them and they both shut up and sat back down. She turned back and continued. "She took you outsides to _finally_ make a long overdue confession and you bring _that woman_ here." Castle was smart enough to look pained as Lanie was speaking. "Now she's my girl and you hurt her. You better have a damned good explanation." By this time Captain Montgomery was in his office door listening.

Rick knew his reckoning was at hand. He metaphorically laid his cards on the table. "At the time I had no idea why she took me outside. _That woman_ was a horrible mistake; I found that out too late. Besides she's still with Demming."

Esposito cut him off. "Dude no way. You didn't know she cut it off with him? He asked her to choose, she chose you."

Castle's world crashed in around him. _She chose me?_ Hope blossomed in his heart. "She," he was almost at a loss for words, a true rarity for him. "She didn't say anything." He sat on the edge of her desk. This news was more than a game changer; it was life changing. Unknowingly he said his thoughts aloud. "If I'd known, Gina would have been dropped like a hot rock. Of course, Kate would have threatened kidnapping charges and we would have to buy her some clothes. Not to mention I would have gotten _nothing_ done. Oh, but it would have been worth it." There was undisguised longing in his voice. That shook him. _Whoops._ He looked around and saw smiles on everyone else's faces.

Lanie was the first to say something. "Now that we have confirmation of our suspicions. Let's move to solving the current case. Then we can do _other_ things."

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other, then at Castle. "Of course a game of Halo would go a long way too."

Rick smiled. "How about after this is done we have just a general games night. At my place, with everyone, Alexis and mother can join in too."

"Is this before or after we solve this case?" Beckett asked as she, not hearing all of Castle's idea, walked out of the elevator. "Or is this after your poker game with your daughter tomorrow night?"

Castle brightened as Beckett came in; Lanie, who continued past him, elbowed him. "Give him a break. I'm sure he's got 'esplaning' to do. Here's your autopsy report. Nothing too unusual. Until I got to the tox report. Aconite poisoning; severe Aconite poisoning. It mimics a severe heart attack as well as other unpleasant side effects. It's odorless and tasteless, and in this case. Delivered in chocolate."

Startled expressions were exchanged. "You guys take his office. We'll go see the widow." Beckett said as she reversed herself back to the elevator. Ryan and Esposito grabbed jackets and followed Beckett. Before the doors closed Beckett spoke up again. "Castle, you coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

Castle sat next to Beckett and across from Nichelle Traylor. This would be her second interview in less than six hours, an ordeal for anyone. Fortunately Mrs. Traylor was a lot stronger than Castle knew. They were sipping tea when he spoke. "Nichelle, I am _so_ sorry."

She smiled. "He hated you, you know. Oh god, I can't believe this." Her head fell into her hands. Sobbing for a while, she eventually composed herself again. Looking back up she looked at Detective Beckett. "You said you know how Nicolas dies. Can you tell me?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Traylor. Right now I can't. We do unfortunately have some questions for you. Do you think you are up for this?" Kate's compassion showed through.

Nichelle half smiled. "Detective, one thing I've learned in my marriage is to expect the unexpected. Go ahead and ask your questions." She took another sip of tea to steady her nerves.

Kate smiled back. "Alright then. Do you know why your husband was in his office that early?"

A burble of laughter met Kate and Rick's ears. "Detective I not only know why he was there, I have a complete copy of today's schedule. Be right back." Mrs. Traylor got up and disappeared into the home office. Not long after she came back and laid an open date book, along with a piece of paper, on the coffee table. "Here is his official date book and the handwritten schedule he gives, well leaves on the kitchen counter for me." She sat down again and took another drink. "You see this way I always have an idea when he'll be home." She dabbed at her eyes again.

Kate took a glove out of her pocket and put it on. She then lifted the paper and read it. "2 a.m., meeting with Tokyo. 4:30 a.m., gym." She looked up. "A 2 a.m. meeting with someone in Tokyo? Do you know what this was about?"

Nichelle smiled. "Oh yes, Tokyo is eleven hours ahead of us. He was speaking to the lawyers overseeing an international merger. It was going to be his crowning jewel. Nicholas' specialty is," she paused heavily, "was International law. This merger was _several_ companies combining. I don't know which ones, I never asked."

Beckett made notes on what was being said. "So Mrs. Traylor what was _your_ normal daily routine?" Kate wasn't' trying to be a pest, but it was safer to know what was normal.

Rick smiled; he knew part of this. "I know that she takes a walk at 3 p.m. everyday. Alexis has commented on it since forever." He looked at Nichelle and asked something that had always bothered him. "Why toothbrushes?"

Nichelle chuckled. "Two reasons. One he hated you and thought you needed to be taken down a peg, or three. Two, Nicolas is a diabetic. He has, " a heavy sigh escaped her, "had an incredible sweet tooth though. I made him his favorite candies that you can't tell are sugar free. In fact he should have some in his office, not only here but at the firm as well." She looked at Detective Beckett. "Does it every get easier? Do you know if I'll ever be able to speak of him in the past tense without aching?"

Beckett smiled. "I do know. Not really better but you handle the truth better. The ache never truly goes away. You said you make candies, does that include chocolate?"

"Oh heavens no. I've mastered hard candies and brittles, but chocolates." She turned to a picture of Nicolas Traylor playing with a small child. "Nic always said I never could do justice to chocolate itself. He asked me to stop trying years ago." Lifting her cup she took a drink. "This has something to do with how he died doesn't it? Tell you what; bring your people in here. Bring them here and clear your suspicions. Yes, I choked him but I never wished him dead. It's much more satisfying to have him begging for forgiveness."

Castle smiled. "So now that he's gone. What happens now? How will you support yourself?" He had a clue as to how Mrs. Traylor felt. He tried to make things work before both of his divorces, but they both were more like moray eels than he cared for.

"He has a will on file. I, and our son Kyle inherit everything. Kyle is in his final year of Law School so I'm sure he'll do all right. As for myself, I think that my plans haven't changed. I'm working on opening a sweets shoppe specializing in diabetic and gluten free products. There are three of us. Myself, Angela Heller and Jon…" She paused. "Here, here's the name of the best chocolatier I know. If you have questions about what could be done, she's your woman. Joanne Watts, her apprentice Johnathon Wiltner is my other partner. His girlfriend, Monica Castillo, is Nic's secretary."

Kate took the business cards that Mrs. Traylor held out. "Thank you Mrs. Traylor, for everything. I'll have CSU come and check the house out just to be thorough." She stood and Castle followed suit. "Please call me if you think of anything else." They began moving for the door.

"Of course, do you… do you think you'll find out what happened?" She was worried now. Worried what to tell her son, about what others would think too.

Rick stopped and turned to face Nichelle. "The truth is out there." He smiled as they left.

On the elevator Rick sighed. "She had nothing to do with this did she?"

"Not a thing but she might have given us a lead, or three." Kate looked at him. "Nice to know I'm not the only one you pull pigtails on." Her mental wheels were spinning, processing the new information. They both were quiet on the ride back, each pondering what was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Esposito and Ryan had little luck with the other two full partners, Simon Buchanan and Josephine Renoir. Both had not been in at the time. The only break they caught was what they thought was a minor thing. Monica Castillo, secretary extraordinaire, had complained that the chocolates her boy friend made for her were almost gone. Knowing that chocolate had been the delivery device they asked her for the remaining pieces, they got two. Those were now at the lab.

They now were running on fumes and waiting on Beckett and Castle to compare notes. While they waited they did their favorite covert activity, speculating on the other half of the team. "So you believe him? That he had no clue." Ryan asked casually.

"Bro, there's no way her could have faked that reaction. He didn't know." Esposito rubbed his forehead, he was getting a headache.

"Do you think he would have dropped his ex? If he had known." Ryan was not thinking as he needed to and forgot just who he was talking to.

"Dude, are you stupid? That might not have been his Deep Fried Twinkie, but we're talking about Castle and Beckett. You know he would have hot rocked that piranha in a heart beat." He got up and moved to Ryan's desk. "Come on, we both know that they're good together. They balance each other. Tell me that they don't both need that?"

Ryan shrugged and nodded. "You're right." He tried going back to finish some paperwork, his partner had other ideas.

"Damn straight, now go get me a coffee." Esposito's phone rang as Ryan sighed and got up. "Esposito. Yeah. That sounds good. We'll let her know. Yeah, later." Hanging up he went into the break room. "You'll never guess what the canvass produced.

Ryan was halfway through making the first of their coffees. "Dunno what?" He was trying to not screw up the coffee; it was after all how they were all running right now.

"A homeless guy, that isn't a druggie, who remembers our vic having an argument with someone he knew. A heated argument. He's working with the sketch artist now." By the time he was done, the first coffee was done.

Ryan grinned. "Now there's a break. Hey, why do I always make the coffee?" He started his own.

"Cause bro," Esposito slapped him on the shoulder, jostling Ryan's cup. "You're better at it." He walked away, back to waiting.

Ryan sighed. "That can't be it."


	9. Chapter 9

Beckett and Castle came into the bull pen lost in their own thoughts. Once they were at her desk, Rick spoke. "So, if you found an iPod in his hand and he didn't have a real sense of humor. Who does it belong to?" He turned to look at the murder board. It was growing with information, but there wasn't yet enough to figure this one out.

Kate sighed and turned. "I think that we need to talk to the people the wife gave us. Her business partners, the chocolatier and the secretary. One of them holds the key." She was waving a pen as she spoke.

"Yo, The homeless guy is on. This is the guy he saw arguing with our vic." Esposito held up an artists' rendering of the person who was seen. It was a young male, other than that he wasn't very memorable. "I'll get this to the unis." He turned to go when Beckett stopped him.

"Hold on, check out these as well. Only one is male, Jonathon Wiltner. The others are the Secretary, Monica Castillo, Angela Heller, and Joanne Watts. The last is also Wiltner's boss." She turned back to the board. "Something just doesn't add up here."

Castle sighed. "Until we get everything back we won't have a better picture." He leaned back, deeper into the chair. "That iPod is bugging me. It's gotta belong to someone but who?" He looked over the board and couldn't shake the feeling that the iPod was a big deal.

Beckett's phone rang. "Beckett. Oh Hi Lanie. You got a prelim report on the what?" She listened and glared over at Ryan. "No they didn't tell me that they had dropped something off. Ok we'll be over in a bit. Yes I said we." She leaned away from Castle and half whispered. "No I didn't say I forgave him. He is my partner though, sort of."

Ryan looked up into Beckett's glare. His eyes widened as he realized that they hadn't told her what they had found. When she hung up the phone, he grinned. "Oh yeah, the secretary gave us the last of the chocolates she had. She complained they were almost gone and they were from her boyfriend. We thought cause the poison came in chocolate we'd be stupid not to check." He gave the apologetic look he was so good at.

Becket wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Thank you for finally telling me. In this case you weren't stupid; you may have just uncovered exactly what killed our vic." She got up and wrote on the board. As she did she continued. "Pay special attention to Joanne Watts and Jonathon Wiltner. She's a chocolatier and he's her apprentice. He's the secretary's boyfriend as well." Pieces began to fall into place for Beckett. They weren't all there yet, but they were coming together.

Castle went and got Beckett a cup of coffee. They both needed one. "So how did you find out about the poker game tomorrow night?" He asked as he handed it to her. He had been pouting and upset and not told anyone that he was introducing his only child to poker. He sipped as he waited for her answer.

Beckett sighed, knowing that if she didn't answer he would bug her about it all day. "If you must know, and I know you do. Alexis told me and even invited me, which is more than I can say for you." Her jab gotten in, she stepped back and took yet another look at the board. She was missing something, she just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

The elevator dinged and a young man stepped out of it. He wasn't overly well dressed but he wasn't slovenly either, Dark jeans with a dark t-shirt and a hoodie. It was clear that he was nervous, but also determined. He walked up to the first person at a desk he saw, Castle. "Excuse me, but I was told I could talk to Detective Beckett up here." His nerves were getting the better of him and it showed.

Castle looked up at this young man and nodded. "Whom can I tell her is here?" He eyed around for Kate and spotted her in the break room, grabbing another coffee. He had been trying to figure out whom the iPod belonged to without actually seeing it, only the pictures.

The young man swallowed hard. "My name is Jonathon Wiltner, my girlfriend said that she may want to talk to me about why Monica's boss died." He was slowly relaxing, getting his story out. "I figured it was better to come here myself than have to be brought down." He looked around and saw the board; he was slightly fascinated by it. It wasn't something a normal person saw every day.

Rick smiled. "Of course. Hold on." He got up and went into the break room. Leaning against the counter he casually spoke. "You'll never guess who just showed up of his own free will." He was watching her try not to burn her coffee. "I could do that for you." He offered, knowing she would get stubborn and not let him.

"No thanks," Beckett grunted. "I got it." She finished her coffee and looked at Castle. "So, who is it?" She didn't sip yet, mostly cause she knew it was scalding hot. Looking expectantly at Castle she waited impatiently.

He sneaks a peek out to the board and back to her. "The boyfriend, Jonathon Wiltner. He says that he figured it was better to come down than be brought down." He grinned like a schoolgirl. Stepping closer to her, Rick then asks the question. "So, we gonna grill him?"

Beckett smiled slyly. "Not grill, question. Thanks for the heads up." She steps out of the break room and heads for her desk. "Mr. Wiltner, to what do we own this pleasant surprise?" She says casually as she sets her cup down. Stepping to the side of her desk she waits, watching him and the board.

Jonathon jumps slightly as he hears his name called out. "Uh, Monica, my girlfriend, said you might have some questions for me. I thought coming down here would be better for me. Cooperate quick and painlessly." He laughed nervously. Waving a hand at the board. "Mr. T was a hard ass, but I still can't believe he's gone." There was obvious respect in Jonathon's voice.

Kate nodded. "Can we take this into another room? So I can let the rest of my team work without the distraction that is." She picked up her notes and nodded towards Ryan who was on the phone. She heard Castle come out of the break room with his unique walk. She half turned. "Castle wanna sit in?" She was now picking up her coffee mug and walking towards not the interrogation room but a small room just off the break room.

Jonathon followed Detective Beckett easily. He wanted to get this over with. He had nothing to hide even.

Castle nodded as Detective Beckett asked if he wanted to join her. This was one of their suspects and he came to them. Reversing his steps he held the door for both Beckett and Wiltner. As Kate sat down, Castle closed the other door. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked just before he sat down.

"Bottled water would be great." Jonathon said as he sat. Laying both hands on the table, palms up, he waited. In a brief time, he smiled. "Thanks. So Detective, is it true? Did Mr. Traylor die because of chocolate?" There was a tinge of horror in his voice as he spoke, as if he didn't want to know the truth but yet needed to.

Detective Beckett smiled. "You're well informed Mr. Wiltner. Who told you that?" She uncapped her pen and began taking notes on this meeting. She discreetly pulled out the sketch the homeless man did and took a look at it and the suspect in front of her. No Match.

Jonathon swallowed. "My girlfriend Monica Castillo is his secretary. She told me that the cops came and took the last couple pieces of chocolate I made for her. It's not rocket science to know it has something to do with her bosses' death." He opened and took a drink of his water. "Actually I need to say something about that. Monica thinks I made those chocolates for her but really my boss made some of them and I did some. It's just easier to tell Monica that I did them all, saves us from a fight ya know?"

Pieces were falling into places for Beckett. "You're boss is Joanna Watts, right? She helped you make some of the chocolates." Writing her notes and suspicions down she waited for his answer.

"Well, it's kind of odd. I had told Joanne that I wanted to make some chocolates for Monica as an anniversary gift. Six months last week." He said by way of explaining. "Joanne asked what kind and told her Monica's favorite was dark. The next morning I came in and Joanne had started the batch without me. Now I know I'm only an apprentice chocolatier and I shouldn't question the master, but it was odd. Joanne never started without my help before." His nerves were quickly going away. Either we would prove himself innocent or guilty but either way he'd tell the truth. "When I asked she said that she had been making some for a friend of hers as well and figured that she might as well start on some of Monica's for me. Molded chocolates take forever to set correctly and I know that so, even thought it was odd, I said thank you and made some very special pieces myself." Jonathon took another drink of water.

Detective Beckett could tell he wasn't completely done with his story but she had a few questions. "So, even though it was odd that she started without your help, you went along with it? Was anything else odd about that morning?" She was taking notes on things to check on with others but also wanted to know what was going on.

Nodding after the questions Jonathon continued. "It was totally odd. Joanne never washed the dishes, I mean never. Said she was the Master and didn't have to anymore, that it was the job of peons to do now. Besides her, there's only 3 of us who work there. There were dishes ready to go into the dishwasher when I got there. In fact I had to run them before I could start my half of the batch. It was just her and I so I know that she had to have done them." He shrugged out of his hoodie. "There was this odd residue in the pots too. Lots of white powder mixed in with the chocolate. It didn't look like something normal, so I grabbed a clear bag and got a sample. For something not to do if nothing else." He dropped his hand and took out the bag he had just described.

Kate gasped a bit as she took a look at the bag. It was clearly laced with something. "Castle, go grab an evidence bag would you? And have Ryan and Esposito come in here to collect it." She paused not knowing where to take this really. There was a huge chance that her killer was sitting across from her and just a huge a chance that his story would check out. As Castle left the room she prodded. "And how do I know you didn't plant this or make it yourself?"

Jonathon turned over the bag. On the back was a post-it note clearly labeled, Unknown substance in the chocolate, not "too much sugar". Juan says he found same on the beater. "Juan is the dishwasher and all round clean up guy. He came to me asking questions after I had this bagged. Juan Mendoza, he's at work by now but I'm sure he'll tell you the truth. Too much sugar is how Joanne explained it after I asked her." He took his hand off the bag. "Look Detective, I know right now it looks bad for me. Believe me I do, but I need to clear myself. I had nothing to do with Mr. Traylor's death. He treated Monica like gold, which is 100 times better than his partners did. In fact I made him some special chocolate as a thank you. Sugar free, which let me tell you, isn't easy. He was a diabetic, you know."

By this time the boys had come back into the room, Esposito had a pair of gloves on and picked up the bag. Placing it into an evidence bag he sealed then signed the bag. "We'll get this to the lab." He eyed Jonathon a bit then left with Ryan.

Kate smiled as the boys, aside from Castle, left. "We know he was diabetic. How did you know?" She had a clue as to the answer but wanted him to tell her.

"Nichelle told me," his hands moved again to open palm up as he spoke, "his wife. She had dropped by the shop to talk with Joanne about something and I asked her if there was any way I could thank Mr. T for being so cool with Monica. She said that if I could come up with a sugar free chocolate he'd love me forever." He laughed a bit at the memory. "She also said she couldn't do chocolate justice and had given up."

Kate nodded; this was exactly what they had heard from Mrs. Traylor herself. "Ok thank you Jonathon for coming down and being so candid today. I have to check out what you've told me so please don't leave town, you or Monica for that matter. When we know something concrete we should be able to let you know." Kate got up and closed her notebook. More pieces had fallen into place, now the picture was almost complete in her mind.

Jonathon smiled and sighed, obviously relieved. "We have no plans to go anywhere until this is all over. I hope this won't upset Nichelle's plans though. Her business was going to be my next step." He also got up and put his hoodie back on. He looked at the water for a bit. "Mind if I take this?" He pointed at the bottle.

Kate shook her head. "Go ahead, we don't need it." She then waved a hand back towards the elevator as he grabbed the bottle. "I'll show you out." Leading the way through the maze that was the bullpen, Kate got to the elevators quickly. "Thank you again Mr. Wiltner. You have helped a lot today."

Jonathon smiled briefly. "Mr. T could be a hard ass but he was always nice to Monica. I figured I owed it to his memory if nothing else." The elevator dinged and he got in. "Detective, please find whoever did this. Mrs. T and Mon… they are a mess over it."

"We will and with everything you've given us it might be that much easier to nail them quick." The doors closed and Kate let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Castle came up behind her. "What do you think is in that bag?" He asked, knowing by her demeanor that Wiltner had not caused the death. Slowly they made their way back to the desk and board. He watched as Kate wrote something upon it. Bag of chocolate laced with unknown substance. Kate then erased Jonathon Wiltner's name from under the suspect list and wrote him on another part of the board with the label, did not cause death.

"Whatever it is," she said finally, "It probably killed our vic. My bet right now is on Aconite. The lab'll confirm it for sure." She then sat on the edge of her desk, looking at the board. "So, the wife didn't do it. The secretary loved him and her boyfriend did too. Our list of good suspects is growing rapidly, in the wrong direction." Her stomach growled loudly, she ignored it by opening her desk drawer and grabbing a packet of Peanut M&Ms.

Castle frowned a bit at her nonchalant-ness. "How can you eat chocolate at a time like this?" He took the bag and put it back in the depths of her desk. "Come on. We'll go to Remy's."

Before Kate could argue he had her coat off her chair and waiting for her. She sighed heavily. "Fine, but I'm getting a chocolate shake." She let him lead her out of the pen to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Lanie stood in her morgue waiting for her girl to come in and get her reports in person. She'd gotten a call last night from Kate letting her know that she'd be by this morning. Now she waited. She was sure something was up from the way Kate's voice shook just a bit during their conversation. Looking over these reports for something new to tell Kate, she noticed something. The chocolate that the boys dropped off, only one of the pieces had the looked for aconite in it. The other was just chocolate. That felt off to her.

Kate came down to the morgue in a good mood. Castle had been nothing more than concerned for her welfare, and sucking up to her over the poker game that was now tonight. She now had another invitation from Castle as well as the one from Alexis. She had told him she'd think about it. She'd kind of missed poker at his place over the summer. Throwing caution to the wind and the doors to Lanie's domain wide open, Kate smiled as she came in. "Good morning Dr. Parish. What news do you have for me this morning?"

Lanie was now sure something was up. Kate was never in that good of a mood. "Girl, what did you do?" She said arching her eyebrow. "Did you finally get a little something something from Writer Boy?" She set the folder she had in her hands down and waited for Kate's answer. While hopeful she knew Kate too well.

Kate sighed and looked at Lanie. "Lanie, what did I tell you?" She was annoyed but not angry.

Lanie laughed. "Girl, you've told me a lot of things. Half of which are true. You _do_ like Castle, you won't admit it to me or yourself. But you do." She ended the argument by picking up the folder again. "Now as to Mr. Traylor, I found something odd in the chocolate the boys dropped off yesterday morning. Only one of them had the aconite in it. The other was just chocolate, as if 80% dark chocolate is just anything." She gave Kate the woman's international look for 'I wish I could buy this stuff'.

A lab worker came in and went to hand Lanie another folder. Kate intercepted it. "Is this from the Traylor case?" She asked as she touched it, she got a nod back as well as the folder. He let himself out and Kate opened the folder. "Oh, listen to this. The tainted chocolate that was brought in yesterday afternoon, positive for aconite. Homeopathic grade aconite. They've traced the maker as well. This is good. They've even got it traced to the store." She looked up at Lanie and grinned.

Lanie had a matching grin. They both knew that they could now catch who did this. "That ain't all. We got prints off of that iPod that don't match Mr. Traylor. Well not the elder Mr. Traylor. They do match his son Kyle though. I don't know if you've spoken to him but you might want to now." She smiled.

"Ryan and Esposito were going to talk to him this morning while I came here. Now we'll have more to talk to him about." She pulled out her phone and called Ryan. "Hi, yeah is he there yet? Great, Make sure to ask him why his iPod was in his father's hand. Yeah it's his. Castle never saw this coming I bet. Oh is he there yet?" She smiled and twirled her hair just a bit. "Good. No don't bother telling him where I am. I'll be back in a bit. Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone and noticed that look from Lanie.

"I'mma smack you. Twirling your hair and asking after Writer Boy. Then you're gonna tell me you don't have a thing for him." She scoffed at Kate. She was also staring in that 'don't you dare lie to me' look. They locked gazes for a few minutes. Kate looked away and Lanie grinned. "I knew it." She pushed Kate towards the door. "Go get him Katie. You know you want to."

Kate stammered out a denial but Lanie didn't seem to hear it. She found herself pushed out the morgue doors. Sighing, she went ahead and left for the precinct. She knew that either Lanie was crazy or she was, she still wasn't sure, which.

might as well start on some of Monica's for me. Molded chocolates take forever to set correctly and I know that so, even thought it was odd, I said thank you and made some very special pieces myself." Jonathon took another drink of water.

Detective Beckett could tell he wasn't completely done with his story but she had a few questions. "So, even though it was odd that she started without your help, you went along with it? Was anything else odd about that morning?" She was taking notes on things to check on with others but also wanted to know what was going on.

Nodding after the questions Jonathon continued. "It was totally odd. Joanne never washed the dishes, I mean never. Said she was the Master and didn't have to anymore, that it was the job of peons to do now. Besides her, there's only 3 of us who work there. There were dishes ready to go into the dishwasher when I got there. In fact I had to run them before I could start my half of the batch. It was just her and I so I know that she had to have done them." He shrugged out of his hoodie. "There was this odd residue in the pots too. Lots of white powder mixed in with the chocolate. It didn't look like something normal, so I grabbed a clear bag and got a sample. For something not to do if nothing else." He dropped his hand and took out the bag he had just described.

Kate gasped a bit as she took a look at the bag. It was clearly laced with something. "Castle, go grab an evidence bag would you? And have Ryan and Esposito come in here to collect it." She paused not knowing where to take this really. There was a huge chance that her killer was sitting across from her and just a huge a chance that his story would check out. As Castle left the room she prodded. "And how do I know you didn't plant this or make it yourself?"

Jonathon turned over the bag. On the back was a post-it note clearly labeled, Unknown substance in the chocolate, not "too much sugar". Juan says he found same on the beater. "Juan is the dishwasher and all round clean up guy. He came to me asking questions after I had this bagged. Juan Mendoza, he's at work by now but I'm sure he'll tell you the truth. Too much sugar is how Joanne explained it after I asked her." He took his hand off the bag. "Look Detective, I know right now it looks bad for me. Believe me I do, but I need to clear myself. I had nothing to do with Mr. Traylor's death. He treated Monica like gold, which is 100 times better than his partners did. In fact I made him some special chocolate as a thank you. Sugar free, which let me tell you, isn't easy. He was a diabetic, you know."

By this time the boys had come back into the room, Esposito had a pair of gloves on and picked up the bag. Placing it into an evidence bag he sealed then signed the bag. "We'll get this to the lab." He eyed Jonathon a bit then left with Ryan.

Kate smiled as the boys, aside from Castle, left. "We know he was diabetic. How did you know?" She had a clue as to the answer but wanted him to tell her.

"Nichelle told me," his hands moved again to open palm up as he spoke, "his wife. She had dropped by the shop to talk with Joanne about something and I asked her if there was any way I could thank Mr. T for being so cool with Monica. She said that if I could come up with a sugar free chocolate he'd love me forever." He laughed a bit at the memory. "She also said she couldn't do chocolate justice and had given up."

Kate nodded; this was exactly what they had heard from Mrs. Traylor herself. "Ok thank you Jonathon for coming down and being so candid today. I have to check out what you've told me so please don't leave town, you or Monica for that matter. When we know something concrete we should be able to let you know." Kate got up and closed her notebook. More pieces had fallen into place, now the picture was almost complete in her mind.

Jonathon smiled and sighed, obviously relieved. "We have no plans to go anywhere until this is all over. I hope this won't upset Nichelle's plans though. Her business was going to be my next step." He also got up and put his hoodie back on. He looked at the water for a bit. "Mind if I take this?" He pointed at the bottle.

Kate shook her head. "Go ahead, we don't need it." She then waved a hand back towards the elevator as he grabbed the bottle. "I'll show you out." Leading the way through the maze that was the bullpen, Kate got to the elevators quickly. "Thank you again Mr. Wiltner. You have helped a lot today."

Jonathon smiled briefly. "Mr. T could be a hard ass but he was always nice to Monica. I figured I owed it to his memory if nothing else." The elevator dinged and he got in. "Detective, please find whoever did this. Mrs. T and Mon… they are a mess over it."

"We will and with everything you've given us it might be that much easier to nail them quick." The doors closed and Kate let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Castle came up behind her. "What do you think is in that bag?" He asked, knowing by her demeanor that Wiltner had not caused the death. Slowly they made their way back to the desk and board. He watched as Kate wrote something upon it. Bag of chocolate laced with unknown substance. Kate then erased Jonathon Wiltner's name from under the suspect list and wrote him on another part of the board with the label, did not cause death.

"Whatever it is," she said finally, "It probably killed our vic. My bet right now is on Aconite. The lab'll confirm it for sure." She then sat on the edge of her desk, looking at the board. "So, the wife didn't do it. The secretary loved him and her boyfriend did too. Our list of good suspects is growing rapidly, in the wrong direction." Her stomach growled loudly, she ignored it by opening her desk drawer and grabbing a packet of Peanut M&Ms.

Castle frowned a bit at her nonchalant-ness. "How can you eat chocolate at a time like this?" He took the bag and put it back in the depths of her desk. "Come on. We'll go to Remy's."

Before Kate could argue he had her coat off her chair and waiting for her. She sighed heavily. "Fine, but I'm getting a chocolate shake." She let him lead her out of the pen to dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle Traylor sat in the interrogation room fuming mad. Not only were these stupid cops NOT finding who had killed his father, they were actually daring to ask _him_ questions! He was sure they had spoken with his mother at least once and of course she would be without the family attorney when they did. He loved his mother but she never did know how to deal with people the right way.

Ryan, Esposito and Capt. Montgomery were in the observation room letting their suspect sweat a little. "Beckett says Kyle Traylor is in Law School. We'll have to be careful with this one. He knows his rights and won't be happy." Esposito said to the men. He was sure this one knew something it was a matter of getting the information out of him

Capt. Montgomery nodded. "Lawyers, even baby ones, are tricky. I'll watch here while you two work on him. Go easy and remember that he did just lose his father. His mother was been nothing but cooperative, that might be a good thing for us." He looked out into the interrogation room.

Ryan and Esposito walked out of the observation room and into the other room. Ryan began. "Mr. Traylor, we're sorry to keep you waiting. We were making sure nothing new had come in from CSU." In fact it had, completely clearing Mrs. Traylor of suspicion in addition to having Kyle's iPod, but he had no need to know that yet. He and Esposito sat down. "We have a few questions for you this morning, if you don't mind."

Kyle exploded. "If I don't mind! I've just lost my father and you're asking me if I don't mind!" He stood up, prompting Esposito to do the same. "Of course I mind, why aren't you out there finding whoever did this to my father?"

Esposito looked at Kyle. "Look man, we've gotta follow the evidence. Right now, that means that we aren't 'out there'. Right now it means we're in here talking to you. Now sit down and answer what we've got for you." He was ready to arrest this guy just in case.

Kyle looked even more angry than he had before as he sat back down. "Let's get this over with."

Ryan nodded. "Mr. Traylor where were you on the night in question between 2 a.m. and 5 a.m.?" This encompassed the entire meeting and the T.O.D. that Lanie had found. It would be interesting to see what he would say.

"2 and 5? Is that the best the NYPD can do?" Kyle scoffed, unknowingly making himself prime suspect #1. "I was at home, with my girlfriend, asleep. The alarm went off at 5 so I could get to the gym before class." His answer was in a snotty tone neither detective appreciated.

Esposito and Ryan clanked at each other, both knowing that this was a complete lie. Esposito just shook his head. "Dude." He opened the folder he had brought in. Inside were the crime scene photos of the iPod. "We found this at the scene. We also found that it's not your father's. It's yours." He flipped the photo around. "Now how could this have wound up with your father if you weren't there?"

Castle came into the observation room with his usual morning coffee. "Morning Captain. Who do we have here?" He asked motioning to Kyle.

"Kyle Traylor. Turns out the iPod was his not the vic's. They're asking him some questions now." Montgomery replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Kyle while speaking. They were close to finding out the truth, he felt it.

Castle nodded and quieted down. He was wondering where Beckett was but knew that she'd probably be back soon. He'd left her morning coffee and bear claw on her desk.

Inside the interrogation room Kyle Traylor swallowed hard. Both Ryan and Esposito noticed. His hand shook as he lifted the picture off of the table. He had no idea that he had even lost it. "Um," He looked up at the detectives. "Where was this?" His voice was small and quiet, a huge change from just a few seconds ago. He looked up scared. "I didn't even know I had lost it. It was in my pocket, he must have. He must have grabbed it when he got into my pocket."

Ryan sighed. "Give us the truth Kyle. Why were you there and what happened?" He had his notepad out and began writing some notes.

Kyle gave a shuddering sigh and began. "Yeah I was there, briefly. I knew that dad was going to the gym that morning, he always did. I waited outside cause I needed to talk to him. My dad was big on The Holidays, I mean real big. I want to go with my girlfriend to her folks place. See I'm gonna be proposing and figured that would the best place, so we didn't have to spend on hour on the phone with everyone telling them what happened. My dad was dead set against it. I was waiting to try and talk to him about it." He looked up at the detectives. "I didn't do anything to hurt my dad. When he came out I approached him. He seemed in a good mood, which I thought was great. The better mood he was in, the sooner I might be able to get him to agree."

Ryan nodded and Esposito smiled. They had him now. He'd tell them everything.

Kyle continued. "He was actually happy to see me which was great. I told him why I wanted to not have The Holidays at home and he got mad, I mean shaking mad. He actually gasped for air, which I thought was odd. He then grabbed his chest and then me. I thought he was being dramatic and tried to get away. That was when his hand went into my pocket, as he was trying to hold onto me. Looking in his eyes, it looked like he was in a serious amount of pain." He bowed his head and then looked back up. "I thought it was nothing. I pulled away and told him that I'd try talking to him again later. I pulled away and then walked away. He was swaying a bit but I had no idea what was wrong. I thought for sure." His voice broke. "I thought for sure I'd see him again."

Esposito looked at Ryan. Then he looked at Kyle. "Kyle, we are on the trail of what happened to your father. We aren't there yet, but we're close. Thanks for answering our questions. I'd say that you and your mom have to be there for each other right now, your girlfriend too." The detectives stood up and began walking out. "Take all the time you need to compose yourself. No one needs the room for now." They walked back into the observation room.

"Another dead end?" Castle queried as he sipped from his coffee. The news about the iPod was something that made him happy; it was connected to the family but not to the victim. It was a mystery solved in a case that had lots of them.

Esposito shook his head. "No it's not a dead end. It's an end but it also gives us information we didn't have before. The son didn't do it that's clear. But we'll run down his girl for confirmation. If he was having a heart attack I wonder if he had a family history or something." By now they were all walking to their desks.

Ryan went to his and opened a file. "Yesterday we got his medical records. I hadn't looked at them yet." He scanned the document and shook his head. "No history of heart issues that I see. Maybe Dr. Parish could take a look and see if we're just missing it."

Castle nodded. Esposito was right this wasn't a dead end. "So where's Beckett?" He asked as he sat down, pointedly NOT in her chair. He'd learned that lesson painfully.

The boys looked at each other and were about to answer when Beckett herself came into the bullpen. "Oh you know Castle, running down leads and following up on medical reports." She noticed he wasn't in her seat and had to restrain herself from patting him on the head and saying good boy. "So what happened with Kyle Traylor today?"

The boys filled her in as she filled up the murder board. She frowned as they got to the end. She had been hoping this would neater than it was turning out to be. "So in other words we've got information but nothing for sure." She sat on the edge of her desk. "Ok, we'll go talk to Joanne Watts. You two go find Juan Mendoza and find out what he has to say. Bring him down here if you can so he feels more free to talk. I have a feeling we'll find both of them at La Chambre de Chocolat."

"The Chamber of Chocolate?" Ryan said slightly confused. He also showed something he hadn't told anyone, he actually was more of a nerd than they knew.

Kate smiled. "I'm sure she meant The House of Chocolate when she translated it. Either way that's where we're heading." She grabbed the coffee Castle had gotten for her and strode for the elevators. Before she pushed the button she turned and spoke. "Come on boys. Chop chop." They rushed to catch up with her. She turned back, punched the button and smiled. She loved it when they moved for her.


	13. Chapter 13

They took both cars to La Chambre de Chocolat so that they could bring Juan back to the 12th if needed. Of course Beckett and Castle were in her car. She was, as always, driving. Rick had his phone out and was looking up some facts about chocolate. "Did you know that chocolate was originally used as a beverage and served only to men as they thought it was an aphrodisiac?" He looked out the front window and said nothing more. He wasn't sure where to go from there.

Beckett snorted and rolled her eyes. "Next you'll be telling me that chocolate can be good for you." She didn't believe him even thought he was reading it from his phone. It didn't take too long for them to get to the shop. She turned to him. "Should I leave you here?"

It was Rick's turn to snort. "As if you could." He had a couple handcuff keys in his wallet, although he wasn't sure she knew that. Ok he hoped she didn't know that. He opened the door and got out. Leaning back down, he spoke. "Besides, how much trouble can I really get in inside a chocolate shop?"

Beckett sighed heavily. That's what I'm afraid of. "Do you really want me to answer that Mr. 12 year old on a sugar rush?" She got and prayed that he wouldn't get her or the Department in trouble.

When the got outside La Chambre de Chocolat they found that not only was it closed but there was a sign in the window. Closed due to death in the family. "Well isn't _that_ convenient?" said Castle as they all saw the front door.

"Too convenient." Esposito said. "We'll go around back and see if we can see anything back there." He nodded at Ryan and they headed down the block to find the back door.

Beckett and Castle stood outside the window of the chocolate shop, he was peering in. "This is a fancy place, but really small." Tall, wrought iron wall units and tables made aisles in the shop, each topped with marble slabs in a grey and white pattern. "That looks like Arabescato Vagli marble. That isn't cheap, even as table tops." Orange, cream and yellow striped fabric was draped along the bottom part of the table, providing in-store storage. Similar colors were used to write words along the light chocolate walls. Castle tried, but could not read what the words actually said. Looking around here, he noticed a classic candy store wall with the cash register and display cases. The store's boxes looked royal purple and teal, two toned. It looked like a wonderful store for chocolate from the outside.

Beckett on the other hand was looking around on the street trying to see if she could spot someone who might know where to find the now elusive Joanne Watts. Of course this being New York no one even looked twice at her. With growing frustration she turned back to Castle. "This isn't getting us anywhere." She was about to pull the plug on this when he spoke up.

"Not yet, but it's about to. Someone's coming to the front door." Rick stepped back from the window and sure enough someone was opening the front door.

In the doorway stood a middle aged Hispanic man with a broad smile. "Come in. The other detectives told me you might want to look around the shop." He waved them in and re locked the door behind them. "I am Juan Mendoza, Ms. Watts has taken some time off due to the death of Mr. Traylor. Please feel free to look around the shop and ask all the questions you can think of."

Something was off here. Beckett felt it. Mendoza was a bit too friendly and open for her liking. The smile he was sharing wasn't quite right. Instead of launching into a serious line of questions she nodded. "We'll look around for right now. Detective Esposito and Ryan have some questions for you though." This gave herself and Castle a chance to look around inside the shop.

Castle knew something was up when Beckett spoke, so smartly for once he kept his mouth shut. Once they were again alone he made his way deeper into the shop. Everything was neat and tidy as you'd expect, but he was sure she was onto something. "Ok spill it. Why are we leaving his questioning to the boys?" He was now able to read the quotes on the walls, all of them chocolate related. He read a few and chuckled. "Chocolate is nature's way of making up for Mondays. Put "eat chocolate" at the top of your list of things to do today. That way, at least you'll get one thing done. Now if that said ice cream instead of chocolate I'd be all over it."

Beckett smiled. She knew all too well what else Castle would all over given half a chance. "Oh come on Castle. You'd be all over anything you thought you could get away with." She was walking around the shop half interested in what was around her. Her other half was more interested in baiting her irksome partner. She picked up a box of dark raspberry truffles. Her eyes bugged out a bit at the price. That's why you don't get them often. So damned expensive. She looked at the ingredients and was amazed. Yeah 80% dark chocolate, that's why it's not cheap. She then set the box back down, not unable to buy it just unwilling at the moment.

Castle noticed Beckett's choice of chocolate and smirked. He now knew what to get her when he really screwed things up. Might as well ask Lanie what her favorite is as well. This way I'll know how to get out of even more trouble. He walked around and took a good look inside the display case. There was a mistake. He noticed the chocolate covered strawberries in 3 varieties. Milk, dark and white. Those were his weakness. So much so that he had to tell Paula to make sure there weren't any when he had his book parties. Otherwise he'd never get any signings done.

Beckett made her way around the shop, nothing was out of place but she did pick up two fliers that had quotes and facts about chocolate. If nothing else they would be good for a short read later. Tucking them into her coat pocket, she sidled up to Castle. "You know, drooling like that makes you look like a maniac." She said it calmly but it was enough to make him wipe his dry chin and then give her a look. Pulling back she laughed. "You're _so_ easy!" She walked towards the employee entrance to the back and had to stop herself. The doors clearly were marked with something to make people laugh. Do Not Disturb! Chocolate fantasy in progress.

Castle straightened as she laughed at him. "You know you wouldn't be laughing if someone ever fed you chocolate covered strawberries while sipping on champagne." He tried to regain some dignity. "It's very sensual. I could show you sometime." He followed her to the doors, smiling at the inscription.

"Chocolate covered fruit is still fruit. Give me truffles and we'll talk." She said without truly thinking it through. She then mentally cursed herself. Now why did you have to tell him that, he'll take advantage of it for sure. Beckett walked through the doors, now pointedly ignoring him. He can't take advantage if he doesn't know which ones I like, she thought. Followed quickly by, Oh sure he wouldn't, he'd just try them all and find your favorites. Now certain she was doomed, she began poking around the back of the shop, the working area.

Rick smiled as Kate walked away from him. She'd let something slip but he was there to catch it. He chuckled to himself as he made plans for that evening's game. I'll have to get some chocolates for her for tonight. Once behind the doors he was astonished at how much equipment was needed to create the chocolate delights sold in the front. He couldn't even name half of what was in the kitchen space.

Esposito nodded as the two of them came in. So far they'd gotten a similar story to what Jonathan Wiltner had said but it was always safer to check out fully. "So you're sure everything was clean when you had left the previous night. Nothing had been left out to soak or anything?"

Juan shook his head. "Ms. Watts would not allow that. It all had to be clean and ready for the next day before I could leave. Jon and I always cleaned up, she hardly ever and mostly only when one of us was sick. She always made sure the store was closed before she left, never worried how late we were here." He was working on part of the process but neither Castle nor Beckett knew which step.

Ryan was looking at the equipment and nodding as Juan spoke. "So you said that you roast your own," he tripped over the word cacao, "ca cow beans to make your own blend of chocolate. Wouldn't it be easier to buy it already to make into things?" He stopped just short of touching the roaster as it was going.

Juan moved to stop him. "Yes. Ms. Watts insists on blending her own chocolate. She learned how in France when she went to school and she says it tastes better. I can't tell the difference between our stuff and Ghirardelli myself." He checked the roaster and pulled it out. "People think it's easy to make chocolate, they're wrong. One wrong step during the process and everything is ruined and you have to start over. Choose the right beans, roast them to perfection, mill them for the chocolate liquor, then to the cocoa press, mixing and refining the taste and texture, then there's the conching and tempering. Finally then you can make edible chocolates." He moved the roasted bean to a small bean mill. "It's a several day process when done right. We try not to stop in the middle so that everything s done right. Even when Ms. Watts mother died, she had us continue working." Juan never stopped working while he was speaking.

Esposito nodded. He wasn't sure about how to make chocolate, just that the women he loved liked it, a lot. "Thank you for your help. Here's my card." He set it on a tabletop. "If you can think of anything else please, call me." He nodded to the back door and they all began to move out of the shop.

Once out of earshot castle had to say something. "Now there's a man who takes making chocolate seriously. Who knew it was such a long process." He surely didn't, he just bought it when he really screwed up.

Beckett smiled as she walked in front of Castle. "Just like a man, that which is worth doing is worth doing well. That applies to more than just police work." There was a lilt of a laugh in her voice as she teased him. Ryan caught Esposito's eye and rolled his, making the two of them laugh as well. "What? You guys don't believe that well crafted chocolates make every woman happy? Ask Dr. Parish sometime, I'm sure she'll enlighten you."


	14. Chapter 14

At lunch they all kicked around ideas as to how to get a hold of the elusive Joanne Watts but nothing came of it. Mr. Mendoza didn't know where she lived and couldn't find a phone number for her. As much as they wanted to talk to her, they also knew that sometimes the suspects had to come to them. When they got back to the precinct Beckett looked at the board.

In time she sighed heavily and turned away disgusted. "We know who might have done it, but we don't know why. Why would someone kill a lawyer with chocolate?" She asked more out loud than to anyone in particular.

Castle came around and sat next to her. "Sometimes the simple answers are the right ones." He was thinking that the only reasons people killed all boiled down to a three things. Love, Money and to cover up a crime. "What's the one thing that ties all of this together?"

Beckett turned her head in a slight state of shock. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Richard Castle? No wild theories, no outlandish unrealistic ways that this killer did the deed?" She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the board she looked; nothing seemed to connect the victim with the killer, whoever that was.

Castle saw the eye roll and smirked as she turned away. "Scoff if you will but a great friend once told me that the only reasons that people kill are Love, Money and To cover up a crime. One of those is the basis of every crime novel. I'm betting one of them is also the basis of this crime." He gestured towards the board. "Maybe it's not a matter of who is connected but maybe _how_ people are connected. Kyle Traylor told us that he has a girlfriend, has she been checked out? Have her financials been looked at? What if she's the killer?"

Beckett shook her head. "No, we've checked her she's clean." She stopped and looked at Castle. "But we hadn't checked Kyle yet." Turning towards The Boys, Beckett was surprised when Esposito smiled and handed her a file.

"You hadn't asked us to, but before we talked to him we checked him out. Look at what he was spending on a month ago." He tapped the file as Beckett looked. Plain as say, as it had been highlighted, were hotel charges. "We checked it out and rooms were always booked under his name. No one could remember who he had met. They've made copies of the cameras in the halls and elevators, we're about to go get them. It should help us find out who he was meeting."

Beckett smiled. "Wow it looks like you're actually acting like a Detective instead of an overgrown boy." She teased Esposito. She was impressed, mostly that they had thought of this before she had and had everything she needed at their fingertips. "I'll let you guys sort through the video. Look for anyone that comes in around the same time as Kyle every time."

"Yeah, we know. We're going to be splitting it to make it all go faster. The hotel was kind enough to help us by only giving us the days that the rooms were booked. That should cut down on the footage. They have been truly helpful; of course the warrant might have helped." Esposito smirked, knowing that the warrant had been signed off by Captain Montgomery.

Hearing his detectives talking Montgomery leaned out of his office. "Beckett, Castle. Why don't you two take the rest of the day off. Ryan and Esposito can take care of the video. They can call you if they find anything." His face was not telling her anything, but Beckett felt the 'but' coming.

"Sir, we have leads we need to follow." She said, trying to forestall her leaving. She was trying to at least get to stay until the footage got there.

Captain Montgomery looked at Beckett. "All you're doing right now is spinning your wheels. Let Esposito and Ryan search through the footage without you mother henning them. Besides, you both have a poker game to get ready for." He smiled, knowing that he had been invited and was actually looking forward to it.

Beckett was stone-walled and she knew it. Opening her mouth to speak she noticed that look on her Captain's face and thought better of it. "Fine," she said tersely. "But I'll expect you to lose at least one hand to Alexis tonight." Countering her boss's expectation of taking the newbie for everything, she smiled.

"Beginner's luck is an assured thing. After that it's skill." He said as he turned to go back into his office. "However, I still expect you to go. See you tonight Castle."

It was a clear dismissal and they both knew it. Rick, however, jumped at the chance. "You know Beckett. I could use some help setting up for tonight. At first we'll be playing for candy and I could use some help picking out what type and how much each will be worth." He was angling for her help and not being sly about it. He knew he had to talk to her and this would be his best chance.

Beckett sighed. Knowing that he would just continue to ask until she gave in, aggravating her in the process, she turned towards him. "Fine, but _I_ choose the candy. After we get it _then_ _we_ can decide how much it's worth." She turned to grab her jacket and then abruptly turned back. "And we're going where _I_ want to go to get it."

Castle smiled at her. "Of course." He stepped aside and let her lead off, knowing that if he didn't she just would anyway.


End file.
